Misunderstood
by elfgirl05
Summary: Sephine Leon has been accepted into Hogwarts, and with a shady past and odd ablility to draw attention watch as she struggles her way through Hogwarts, dodging Draco malfoy, who seems over joyed and annoying her and trying to stay as unnoticed as possible
1. Sephine Leone REVISED

* * *

Sephine Leone was not your averedge 11 year old, for one she had a very strange look about her, no she was not ugly, far from it actualy, it was the look she had on her small face constantly the one with her deep blue eyes sad and partly covered by her long dark black hair and her lips persed, it was as if she had already had enough of the world and wanted out and for an 11 year old, that was rather shocking.

Sephine lives in the outskirts of hogsmeade with her adoptive parents James and Maeve O'riely, Sephine never knew her real parents, she was told they died when she was born, they never told her how. Sephine was given her name from the word Lion, Because the warden of the wizarding orphanedge she lived in before she was adopted gave her that last name.

She was 5 years old when the newly wed James and Maeve adopted her. they lived in London for the first 3 years they had her, but moved because the naborhood children liked to torment poor Sephine, but Sephine led a normal life despite the fact she lived with a wizarding family, Sephines parents were wizards so she knew she would be one to, she hadnt gotten her letter yet though, all she could do now was wait.

Sephine however wasnt looking forward to going to Hogwarts, she knew that the minute she got there she would be teased for being an orphan, it was like that every place she went, expecialy in the wizarding world, her adoptive father was an auror and her adoptive mother was a mediwitch, and so she spent a lot of time at the Ministry of magic and some time at st.mungos when ever she was people would laugh and whisper behind their hands, some would throw a scathing remark at poor Sephine who would look away and hide her face.

One person who seemed to be civel or at least try to be civel to her was a Wizard by the name of Luciouse Malfoy, when he spoke with her adoptive father he would look over at her and smirk as if he knew some secret she didnt, it put her on edge but her father didnt notice it, or he did and just did not mention it to him.

Sephine however shy and nieve looking, was anything but stupid, knew something was going on, she didnt know that in one months time she would find out exactly what that secret was.

* * *

**Hi, I know I am still in the process of writing my other story but I got this idea and decided to go for it!! please tell me what you think, whether or not its a good story idea and I will decide to go on or stop! thank you very much!! elfgirl05 **


	2. The letter

**Hi!! finally a new chapter!! I have been so Busy lately and so I have not updated in a while mainly because I spend a lot of time doing school and all my other time updating Dog days of summer!! so here you are! please, please, please review!!**

**Elfgirl05**

* * *

Sephine woke up nice and early monday morning ready for what she knew was going to be a stressful day, Sephine knows she is a witch, and today is the day Dumbledor sends out the Hogwarts letters, Sephine had overheard the minister talking about it with Dumbledor himself, and she knew she would hate to go, she had to though James and Maeve would want her to and what they say goes.

Sephine sighed and pulled herself grudgingly out of her twin sized bed and went to her dresser. she pulled out a Blue spagetti strap shirt and a pair of cargo pants. After she brushed her hair and teath, she went sadly down stairs dredding the letter that would send her to more scorning faces.

Sephine headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Maeve looked at her adopted daughter and smiled 'Well hello there Sena' she said using the nick name she gave Sephine, Sephine smiled feebly in return and took the plate Maeve was offering her.

as she was eating a tapping was heard at the window, Maeve let out a squeel of excitment and opend the window. A large tawny owl zoomed in and droped a letter in front of a scowling Sephine, the owl left as quick as it came and Maeve came to stand besides Sephine 'well honey open it!' she said inpationtly.

Sephine opend the letter slowly and sighed when she saw her hogwarts invite, Maeve however Smiled happily and embraced Sephine 'Sephine! i am so proad of you!! why arent you happy, this is a wonderful oppertunity!' Maeve said Sephine bowed her head 'why should I go! no one will like me.' she said reprochfully.

Maeve gave Sephine a sad look and said 'Sena, you are just a little nervouse, thats ok it will turn out fine, you will love it there! I sure did!!' she finished wisely Sephine just shrugged 'And besides I heard you will be in the same year as Harry Potter! imagine that!' Meave exclaimed excitedly, you might even become friends with him!' she finnished a hopeful look on her face.

Sephine snorted 'why would the boy who lived ever want to hang out with me?' she said angrily and got up and left leaving her letter behind.

* * *

**Well, do you like it? review!!**

**elfgirl05**


	3. Authors note

* * *

Hi people, I am in the process of revising my stories!! I hope that now they will be more interesting, any way tell me if you like it or not

elfgirl05

* * *


	4. Who is my mother?

**Hi!! for those who enjoy this story: a little history of Sephines mother. I hope you like it!! thank you very much!**

**elfgirl05**

* * *

Sephine was angry! her mother had just informed her that they would have to go to Diagon alley and shop for her Hogwarts items, she was'nt angry at her because they were going shoping, ...(Sephine Calls maeve and James her mom and dad now)... she was angry because her mom then proseeded to tell her they were going shopping with the Longbottums.

She didnt mind Neville Longbottum, It was His Granny she disliked, The old woman always glared at her as if she did something to upset her, when in reality Sephine was rather polite to her. Even after she found out the older woman detested her she was still polite mainly because her mother had warned her that if she was rude to Augusta Longbottum she would ground her for a month.

Neville Longbottum however seemed to be nervous around Sephine, he would shadow his Granns every move the minute she would come close to him.

Sephine sighed when her mother called up to her 'Come on Sena! we dont want to be late, you know Augusta hates tardiness!' Sephine walked down stairs to her mother who looked ready to go. when she was there her mother turned to her and said 'Good, now I must warn you; Diagon alley will be packed with students and their parents! you must stick with me or we will be separated. dont stop to chat unless I or Augusta Say to, As there are some rather unsavory people there as well. now, come on. We are going to go by apparating. you must hold on tight or risk splinching.' her mother finnished.

Sephine sighed and did what she was told Once they were there her mother got hold of her hand and marched them over to where the Longbottums were waiting for them, Augusta turned to them and exclaimed 'Oh! Meave dear, I must say you look fabulouse, my Neville here is excited to get his wand!! he woll no dout be sorted into Gryfindor like his parents.' she said ignoring Sephine entirely. Sephine was dragged along as Maeve walked with Augusta and Nevill towards Olivanders talking all the way.

They arived there shortly and went inside. Sephine looked around uniterested untill an old man came from behind the counter and smiled crookedly at Augusta 'Well Augusta, I see Neville got his letter.' he said Gruffly not noticing Maeve or Sephine yet until Maeve cleared her throat Olivander looked from Maeve to Sephine Gasping when he got to Sephine 'My god!' he exclaimed 'She lookes just like her mother did before she went haywire' he said Maeve glared at him 'I would aprieciate you keeping your comments to yourself in front of her' Maeve implored.

Olivander turned to Neville who after Olivanders comment was staring at Sephine. Neville started and turned away from Sephine to pay attention to Olivander who began to talk 'Step up boy its time to measure you up for your new wand!' he said. Neville gulped and steped hesitantly forward. Olivander measured his arm and wrist using his wand and went into the back room coming back out with a long narrow box.

After trying several wands Neville recieved the one ment for him. after he went back to his Grinning Grandmother Maeve pushed Sephine towards Olivander. Olivander study'd her for a moment before measuring her the same way he measured Neville. Olivander tried several wands out on Sephine until one chose her, it was mahogany with a Dragon heart string, Olivander Grinned and said mysteriously 'Just like your mum.' Maeve hurried up and payed Olivander for the wand and followed Augusta out of the shop.

'the nerve of that man!' Maeve told Augusta who looked uninterested but commented none the less 'I think she does bare a resemblance to her wretched Mother' Augusta said scathingly 'She is eventualy going to learn of her parents Maeve dear, the least you can do is be the one to tell her.' she said stoping at a bench to rest. Maeve sat beside her and looked deep in thought. 'Maybe you are right' Maeve told Augusta. Sephine was looking expectingly at Maeve who turned to her and said 'O.k Sena, After we shop i will tell you of your mother, but not now.' She told Sephine who nodded.

It took a long time to get done shoping and Sephine was anxiouse to learn of her mother, so anxiouse was she that when her mother presented her with a beautiful eagle owl Sephine only nodded and thanked her mother. Maeve seeing this said 'ok Sena, we have every thing, lets go home.' Maeve finished and turned to Augusta and said 'It was nice to see you and your grandson Augusta, but im afraid I can not stay I will owl you once me and Sena have our talk.' maeve told her and took Sephine in her arms and apparated away. Once they were home Maeve sat down on the couch and jestured for Sephine to do the same.

Sephine obeyed and looked expectantly at her mum. Maeve sighed and begun 'Your mother was a woman by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange, she works for you-know-who.' Maeve said pausing when Sephine gasped and said 'Who was my father?' Maeve started and said 'I can not tell you! you will find out when you get to Hogwarts. Dumbledor said he would explain things to you since niether I or james can.' Maeve explained quickly.

Sephine Nodded and asked a Final question 'What was my mother like?' Maeve sighed and began 'I dont know much about her but I can tell you that she isnt the kind of woman who would raise a child, you will find out more from dumbledor, now, I must go some where do you think you will be fine alone?' Maeve asked. Sephine nodded and walked up to her room to ponder things leaving her new items in the front room. Sephine knew this was going to be a awkward year...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! review please!!**

**elfgirl05**


	5. To Hogwars

**AN:**

**OK, Its been a few years since I posted a chappy! I cant believe it! XD And now that I'm back to posting I realize several things about this story. One, her age is off. But that could be explained. Bellatrix could have had her in prison. So just pretend okay? XD Because when I wrote this I thought, why not! its already not sticking to the story. Its a fanfiction for goodness sake! Its not supposed to be identical! ^^ So bare with me. I hope that a few people that read this story will return, The guilt for just up and leaving it burns! XD that and I had major writers block!**

**As for Sephines next adventures, I have decided to introduce her to two people everyone knows and loves and one other person who is just annoying in my opinion. XD**

**Elfgirl05**

* * *

Sephine stood stock still staring at the train that would take her to Hogwarts. Her long black hair was tied back in a blue ribbon. Her eyes narrowed and a bit angry. She could see people staring at her and whispering to each other. She knew they knew who she is. It made her mad that they probably knew before she did. It was a bit aggravating to be glared at for something she had no control of. She was glad to see a few muggleborns that seemed to not have a clue of who she was. It made her rather happy to note that they didn't care less and went on their merry way; Like the rest of them should be! she took a deep breath and waved one last time to her foster parents and stepped up onto the train. Her mind whirling with thoughts on how she would get through the year. Her mind wandered even more. Sephine Le'strange....She shuddered and grimaced. Sephine leon sounds better to her ears. She bumped into two students and went thudding to the ground. She looked up apologetically and met the eye of two identical boys. "Um...sorry" she muttered, not meeting their eyes. They grinned and held out their hands simultaneously. She took them and they hauled her up with the same friendly mischievous looks on their faces. Red hair was the next thing she took in. Bright red hair. "No harm done! I'm Fred, and this, slightly less attractive boy is George." he said with a laugh as George mock glared. "I have you know, that if either of us was better looking than the other, it would most definitely be me." He joked back. The boys laughing. Sephine couldn't help but laugh in amusement at the boys antics. She could already tell she would have been friends with them if she didn't already know they would find out who she is and ignore her. They stared at her for a moment. 'And here it is, they are finding it out' she thought morosely.

They simply grinned again. "Its customary to introduce yourself back, when two such gifted gentleman introduce themselves" Fred again joked. She smiled nervously. Blushing as she realized she had been staring. "Its Sephine." she said with a nervous glance up to them. They were taller than her. Not surprising. They didn't seem to be angry or cold towards her. They simply looked at each other and back to her. "You want to sit with us? Its a rare privilege" George said, one of his eyebrows wiggling. She laughed again and nodded. "That would be great!" she said with a smile. The boys grinned and took her by the arms; which surprisingly didn't bother her, and dragged her along with them enthusiastically. Chatting about snitches and brooms and who would hinder someone named Percy the most. She found them interesting and very easy to get along with. As they led her to the compartment she would be sitting in for the duration of her trip she noticed a boy with Slicked back blond hair eyeing her with interest, his smug expression already had her certain he was a git. His hair had been the first clue. She honestly hoped he would stop doing that before he reached his teens. That would be embarrassing! She grinned slightly. The boy obviously mistook this for some other reason and grinned back, or rather smirked. His silver eyebrow raising as if he believed himself to be gods gift to the world. She rolled her eyes and looked ahead, ignoring him.

He stepped in front of Fred George and her. She raised an eyebrow this time, already anticipating disliking this boy. Fred and George seemed amused. "Whats your problem squirt?" they asked simultaneously. Sephine laughed. The boy simply crossed his arms. Two bigger boys on both sides of him repeating his action as if they were mindless thugs. She rolled her blue eyes again. Great, the kid couldn't do anything alone. Coward. She thought unamused. "I wouldn't take that tone with me, Weasleys, My father might just have your father fired." He threatened in an obnoxious voice. She spoke up before the twins could retaliate. "what do you want!" she said, speaking up. She was inwardly proud of herself for standing up for her new friends. It made her feel less like an outcast. The boy smirked. "just to say hi to my dear cousin." ((An: Malfoy is related to Bellatrix being her nephew and so Sephine would be his cousin))) He taunted. She glared and before she could say anymore Fred and George took out their wands. "We don't like hexing little first years, but if you don't move out of our way, we will." George said, never losing the grin. But the twins' eyes were serious. Malfoy seemed to want to protest, but took one look at the larger students and didn't want to try them. He stalked off with his nose in the air. Sephine snorted. "Doesn't seem very brave does he? Who is he anyway?" she asked. Confused as to why he called her his cousin.

Fred answered her with a rather annoyed look on his face, not because of the question but the answer. "Lucius malfoys little brat, Draco. He's not even at school and already he is a pain in my a.." He said, getting elbowed by George who snickered amused. "Language, Brother. There is a girl in our presence" he teased with a grin. Fred rolled his eyes good natured. "Rest assured, his bark is worse than his bite." Fred said with a lude hand gesture in Draco's direction; even though said boy was to far away and already in a compartment to actually see it. Sephine smiled. George seemed to pay extra attention to her for a moment. Fred elbowed him. Sephine watched the scene with curiously. Not so sure why he had dazed off like that.

"So, What are we to call you Sephine....how about Seph?" Fred asked juvently. Sephine laughed and pretended to think deep about it before nodding. "If you want." she answered with a light grin as they finally found a compartment. She noticed a tall red head, that looked a little stuck up. On his robes were a badge with the label "P" shined to perfection. George growned and turned to leave before the boy looked up and scowled. "I don't bite you know. If you want to sit here you may. But I don't like the idea of you two alone in a hallway. You might get ideas." The boy said snobbishly. Sephine didn't really like him. But they resembled each other. She wondered if they were related.

George laughed and crossed his arms. "You just gave us Ideas, Percy." He began, Fred finishing his sentence. "But Don't think we would tell you what they are." The two laughed. Leaving without another word. Still dragging a compliant Sephine along with them. She was glad when they found an open compartment...err, partially. Fred scared the poor first year away. Sephine scowled lightly at them, earning laughter. She couldn't stay mad for long. Not when the two were so lively. And they had accepted her even though she knew they knew about the wizarding world do to their knowledge of Malfoy. They took their seats and sat in comfortable silence until Fred broke it. "You don't look anything like her you know." His face for once serious. She looked up fast. Not expecting that. She blushed. "everyone says so..." she said silently. George spoke up this time. "We have seen pictures. The only thing you two share is the hair. Your to pretty to look like that crazy wanker." He said. She felt her eyes widen and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Mirrored by George.

Freds grin was wide as he stretched lazily. Sephine spoke up when her embarrassment faded a little. "Thanks...I hate it when people say I look like her, and treat me like an abomination." She said. Touched they had noticed she was sore about that. The two were very good at reading people. It made her feel happy to know they didn't see her as anybody but Seph. Fred spoke up with humor in his voice. "Now that George is done ogling you, and your done ogling George lets play cards!" he said earning a punch on the arm from George and a glare from a blushing sephine. She felt like her face was going to melt from all the blushing she has been doing around the twins.

A half an hour and three rounds of 'Bullshit' later Sephine was red from laughter. "Bullshit!" Fred hollered when George claimed to have an ace. George scowled and admitted defeat. Fred seemed extremely good at the game. Sephine had already been beaten. "who wants to play again?" Fred asked, taking the offered Chocolate frogs from the two. Who had bought them when the trolley came through. They gambled with them and now Fred has enough of them to last a month. George and sephines eyes widened and they Simultaneously shouted. "NO!" earning peals of laughter from a bright eyed Fred. "I thought only you and I would do that!" He said in mock betrayal to George who grinned and yawned. They listened as hollers erupted from the compartment percy was in and Fred and George exchanged amused glances as said boy shoved the door open and stood with his hands on his hips and his jaw clenched in anger. His red hair now puke green feathers. His nose Red and big. They lost it laughing when he tried to speak but could only bawk like a chicken. Sephine was crying she was laughing so hard.

They were fast! she hadn't seen them do anything! She was impressed when Percy gave up and left for his compartment, trying to hide his face behind a book. Fred and George were on their knees laughing. For the rest of the ride they were chatting happily, getting to know each other. Sephine forgot her worries for the year while she was with them. They spoke of a sorting hat that eats heads. She was nervous but knew it was probably just another of their jokes. She hopes.......

* * *

**An:**

**Next chappy, She reaches Hogwarts. Hope you like this chapter. A few more chaps of first year then Second and so on. I plan to update my stories more often for sure! XD tell me how you guys like it! I'm so excited!**


	6. Theo and Sorting jitters

****

AN: Well, one review! XD I'm still happy! So far she has run into Fred and George, my two favorite chars besides Sirius and Remus. I'm excited I have updated again! I'm having a lot of time and my Writers block is almost gone. Great! ^^ anyway. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. I like getting suggestions. They are helpful. I notice people have placed this story on story alert! I'm so glad its liked! Also, bear with me. I haven't read the first book in years so I might get a few things wrong or the chars will say slightly different lines. Sorry about that.

**Elfgirl05**

* * *

Sephine woke up with a jolt as someone clapped in front of her face. She nearly fell off her chair. "Wha..." she bean drearily. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before do to her worry about Hogwarts. Fred laughed "Wakey wakey, sleepy head" he said excitedly. She eyed him warily. "We are here? already? But I was only asleep for a moment..." She complained but stood up anyway. Her school robes weren't on yet so she was a little embarrassed. Everyone was ready but her! George grinned at her expression. "You were asleep for a few hours at least! And don't be so nervous." He said lightheartedly. Earning a grumpy scowl from Sephine. He simply grinned. Fred draped an arm around her shoulders and spoke in a very professional tone. "Me and George best be off. See ya later, hopefully you will be sorted into Griffindor!" He said before standing up and grabbing Georges arm. Dragging him from the compartment and walking off. Sephine was suddenly a lot more nervous now that the twins were gone. They had put her at ease. Now she was alone in a strange place she didn't want to come to in the first place. She made sure the door was secure and the window was covered before changing into her school clothes. Her Mary Jane's were a bit annoying in her opinion. She wished she could wear her converse. But she didn't think that was allowed.

She pulled her black hair out of her face with a blue scrunchy and took a deep breath, that came out a little to shaky do to her nerves and slowly exited the compartment and walked towards the exit along with a few other stragglers. A nervous looking first year tripped and fell earning a few laughs. Sephine scowled and stopped by him, helping him up. He gathered his books up and She payed no attention to anyone around them. Knowing that they were the ones that laughed. She detests laughing at people for a simple mistake. Its not funny anyhow, the fall looked like it hurt! The boy looked grateful and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks...that was awkward." He said with a nervous laugh. Sephine grinned. "I wont be sad to see this day end." She answered. He laughed and nodded in agreement "I wont be sad to see this year end." He replied sarcastically. Sephine grinned and pulled him along with her. "I'm Sephine Leon by the way." She said realizing she hadn't introduced herself. "Theo Draven at your service." the boy said with a mock bow. Sephine laughed. She studied his appearance. He had long feathery brown hair that ends at the neck and falls into his face. His large blue eyes were rather amazing in Sephines opinion. His face was well proportioned. and in his arms were filled to the brim with books.

He seemed really nice. She saw a large man with a lantern approach. He would be intimidating if a large grin wasn't stretched across his face. Its hard to be afraid when he is obviously really nice. She could tell right away. "Firs' years this way! a'right then! come on ya kids!" he called gathering the kids up and leading them towards a lake. She was rather impressed at his size. "He is huge!" Theo said to her, silently. To polite to say it too loud. She laughed "Bigger than anyone I have ever seen!" She replied. As they watched several riderless boats flout towards them. Lanterns all over like so many fireflies. It was beautiful. Especially seeing the castle in the distance. "woah!" Theo and Sephine said in awe. The giant man turned back towards them and began giving directions for three people to choose boats and sit still. "Keep yer hands in tha boat! And don' lean to far" The man called. She and Theo ended up on a boat with Neville. Who sat as far from Sephine as possible. Not wanting anything to do with her. Theo didn't understand this but simply shrugged and sat between the two.

The ride was peaceful. Except for when a boy fell out of the boat with a splash and had to be rescued by the giant, whom she had learned was named Hagrid and was the grounds keeper. She hid a giggle behind her hand when the boy was taken from the water looking somewhat like a drowned rat. Theo had a small book open. It read 'English to french dictionary' on its cover. She smiled. "Trying to learn french?" She asked curiously. Theo looked up and grinned, nodding in affirmative. "Oui!" he answered cheesily "Hoh hoh hoh!" he said in a deep french accent. Sending both Sephine and Neville into fits of laughter. Neville caught himself though and turned away when he realized he was laughing with Sephine. She couldn't understand really why he seemed so terrified of her. or angry. She couldn't tell which one it was and neither of those guesses made her feel very good.

'His grandmother doesn't seem to like me either. Maybe its just because Bellatrix lestrange is my mother?' she thought with concentration. She was glad when the ride was over. It was a beautiful site but the entire way Neville was silent and pressed as far as possible away from her. Leaning almost so she was afraid he would fall from the boat. Theo was to busy reading and muttering french words every so often to really pay attention or talk to her. So the drive all in all was filled with Awkward silence. It was unnerving. She stepped carefully out of the boat and onto dry land. Walking with hagrid up to the doors. A few students were in a confrontation. She recognized one as Draco malfoy. Standing with his usual arrogance and taunting two boys. One with bright red hair and freckles that looked about ready to hex malfoy and another with Shaggy unruly black hair and round glasses she thought had gone out of style ages ago. Bright green eyes peered through them angrily at Malfoy and on his head was a rather peculiar scar. Shaped like a lightning bolt. The fight was off when the doors opened wide and standing stock still was an older woman with a very stern look on her face. "That's quite enough! I wont have fighting in this school. And Welcome, To hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; My name is Professor Magonagal. Head of Gryfindor house. Follow me to the Great hall to be sorted." She said. Her voice had a scottish accent and she seemed the type that would take no fussing. She was clearly strict.

Theo looked rather alarmed and frightened the closer they got and whispered to Sephine in a frightened voice. "What if its horrible! and painful and what if I get sorted into...slytherin!" He said with fright. Sephine looked to Theo with sympathy even though she was just as scared. "I heard only Pure blooded wizards go there." she said back. Theo raised an Eyebrow. "I am pure blooded!" he said, now more frightened than before. Sephine was shocked. She herself was full blooded. Bellatrix black would never be with a muggle born or half blood so she could assume she was pure blooded. Not that she cares. She was just surprised. He didn't seem like a pure blood. He actually seemed rather like a muggle born. She was wrong.

As they entered the great hall all eyes were on them. She avoided everyone's gaze. Not wanting to be recognized as a Lestrange, or Black. she was uncomfortable enough as it is. She stood still when they came to a stop. Welcomed by a Tall and regal looking old wizard whom she immediately liked. Proffesor Albus Dumbledor was his name. He was the headmaster. She was slightly less afraid. With a man like this as headmaster. With the kind glint in his twinkling wizened eyes she couldn't imagine the sorting being any kind of dangerous. She doubted he would stand for it. But she was still really nervous. When Dumbledor pointed at the hat and told them it was the 'sorting hat' she was rather shocked. A hat? it was almost laughable if she wasn't sure that the hat was something magical.

The hat came to life, eyes and a mouth appeared and it roared to life. A song sprouting from its lips. Its voice odd but not badly so.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

She clapped along with the rest of the first years and other students and was still nervous, because she wanted to be in the same house as Fred and George and now Theo. It would be hard if she wasn't in the same house as any of them. She waited patiently for her turn. Theos name was called out finally. "Draven, Theo" Magonagal called in her professional tone. She smiled at him and mouthed 'It will be fine' to him. He smiled and walked up to the seat. Sitting and letting the sorting hat be placed on his head. She crossed her fingers that he wouldn't be in slytherin, he was afraid of that. "Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat said almost the second it was placed on his head. The ravenclaw table erupted in clapping and joyful whistles as Theo smiled and took his seat amongst them. Waving at Sephine who gave him a thumbs up. The sorting went well. She was glad yet terrified when it finally called out her name. She walked up to the stool with nervous blue eyes. Her hands holding onto each other and she fought not to simply turn and run. Embarrassed to be the center of attention for the short period of time.

The hat was placed on her head and she waited for it to tell her what house she was destined for. 'Aww...Sephine Leon..or Should I say Black?' Something said from inside her head. She jumped slightly, startled. A few laughs were heard but she was to curious and nervous to care. 'You look like the smart type. Ravenclaw would suite you well...but then again your entire family minus one have been in Slytherin.' It began. She hoped and prayed Slytherin wouldn't be her fate. 'And then their is Gryffindor. You are brave and loyal. You would do well here.' He said before seeming to ponder for a moment. 'You are a hard one to sort. You are different from both your parents though some things are alike.' he continued on..She both wished he would get done with it or he would never sort her and she could go home. The later didn't seem likely.

'Very well then' he said and began to call out a house name. Sephine's heart racing a mile a minute in anticipation.

* * *

**An:**

**Cliffy! woooo! Im stumped. I need help with choosing her house. I propose a vote. Post a review with the house you think she should go in. Ravenclaw, slytherin or Gryffindor. One of those three. I am dying for some more reviews!**

**Elfgirl05**


End file.
